


Lovely

by Xhaira



Series: Of the Sunless Sea [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Xhaira and Aurion reach new levels of intimacy as they continue to stumble their way through their [soul]mating.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Of the Sunless Sea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549966
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place several months after their initial meeting. I've decided to split this up into chapters to help me pace myself, and so that I can spend more time on individual sections. I suspect that it should only be 2-3 chapters, but that'll depend on how my brain decides to write this. 
> 
> Tags will be updated with chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Xhaira opened the front door of the cottage as silently as he could, shuffling inside and closing it against the raging storm that had settled over the region. He shed his weapons and his boots at the door, body heavy from both the rain and exhaustion, taking a moment after they were off to look around. 

It was late, and Aurion had obviously gone to bed long ago, the candles that his mate normally lit in the evenings having long lost their residual scent after being extinguished. As expected, the stray cats that visited their home more often than not littered the living area. A few looked up at him as he made his way further into the home, but did not otherwise move. 

Xhaira continued down the hall until he reached the washroom, shivering as the cold finally settled into his bones. The storm had begun while he and his hunting party were still in the forest, so he was covered in mud and sweat. He couldn’t get in bed like this, no matter how much it called to him. Pushing the door to the washroom partially closed and not bothering to turn on the lamps, he pulled at his gloves, letting them drop to the floor carelessly as he made his way across the room to the tub. 

Aurion’s cottage, by most standards, was anything but extravagant. It was quaint and well-kept, each room providing a coziness that Xhaira still marveled at some days. There were, however, a few choice features of the cottage that Aurion had obviously found to be of great importance when it was built, and the bathtub was one of them. 

Settled against the center of the far wall of the washroom, the tub was decently sized and deep enough to let the water cover all but his head. The far left side had seating and a headrest built in, and more than once Xhaira had found himself falling asleep as he soaked. Shelving was built into the wall above the tub, clean washcloths and towels available within arms reach. He was positive that both he and Aurion could fit in it comfortably, but they had yet to reach that point. Focusing his thoughts, Xhaira felt around for the knobs and turned, breathing a sigh of relief when the water soon turned warm. Leaving the tub to fill, he was struggling to remove his wet tunic when he heard footsteps at the door.

“Xhaira?” Aurion’s sleep-filled voice carried over the sound of running water. “Why are you in the dark?”

He finally pulled the wet fabric over his ears and dropped it to the floor at the same time that Aurion lit one of the wall lamps. “Hey Auri. Sorry if I woke you.” He looked over at his soulmate and then down at himself with a weary chuckle. “I’m a bit of a mess. Just wanted a bath before I came to bed. I can find my way well enough without the light, but thank you regardless.”

Aurion frowned as he looked Xhaira over. “Sugar, you’re soaked to the bone.” He stepped forward. “Go ahead and get in the tub. I’ll put your clothes in the laundry. Do you need something to eat?”

Xhaira slowly worked at the ties of his trousers as he shook his head. “We ate before the trek home so I can wait until morning. I mostly just want to sleep.” He pushed his trousers down, taking his smallclothes with them, grunting as they stuck to his skin. He worked his tail free of the leather and continued to push until everything was around his ankles. Stepping out of the pile, he made for the tub and turned off the water as he stepped in. It wasn’t until he was settled that he realized that Aurion was still in the room. While he was not shy about his body, Xhaira didn’t make a habit of being nude in front of others. He had only moved in with Aurion three months prior, and had even taken to wearing sleep trousers to bed despite his discomfort in them, not wanting to seem like he was pushing barriers that they hadn’t crossed.

Aurion didn’t seem bothered by the show of skin, the older man collecting the abandoned clothing and turning to leave. “I’ll come check on you in a bit.” Xhaira mumbled an agreement and sank deeper into the blessedly warm water. He took the opportunity to rinse his hair, glad to realize that it was mostly rainwater in it, and that his ears were free from debris. Knowing that he’d fall asleep if he closed his eyes for more than a moment, he reached for the soap bar and a cloth, and set to work on getting the mud off of his skin. He unfortunately had to gently scrub at his tail to get the mud off, making the process take longer than he’d hoped.

By the time he finished, Xhaira was wiped. He needed to get out of the water, but his limbs were unbelievably heavy. Against his will, his eyes began to shut.

They opened again slightly when he felt hands pulling him upwards. Xhaira was unsure of how long he’d been asleep, but he was grateful for Aurion’s intervention. He leaned against the older man, still too tired to properly support himself. 

“C’mon sugar, out of the tub.”

Xhaira tried to lift his legs to step out but he was just...too tired. He mumbled this thought to Aurion, apologizing soon afterward. 

“That’s alright sugar. Let’s get you to bed.” Leaning his head against his soulmate’s shoulder, Xhaira’s eyes closed again.

And opened them briefly to the feeling of being carried. He blinked again and found himself lying down on top of their bedding. He could feel a soft towel being brushed against his body, and could almost muster the energy to be embarrassed at not being able to dry himself off. But then he was being tucked into the sheets, and the last thing Xhaira felt before falling into slumber was the brush of lips across his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the sexy times happen \o/
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Lightning flashed across the sky, accompanied by a thunderous clap that had Xhaira flinching awake. Heart pounding with adrenaline, Xhaira took in his surroundings. He was home, and although the curtains were drawn closed, the stormy dawn skies brought a faint light into the bedroom. Aurion’s arm lay across his waist, the older man tucked close behind him. 

Xhaira placed a hand over the one on his stomach, letting out a slow breath as he fought to calm himself. Aurion stirred behind him, ever the light sleeper.

“You alright sugar?” He nuzzled the back of Xhaira’s neck, causing him to shiver with pleasure.

“Yeah, I’m okay. The storm woke me up. How long…?” He strained to look back at Aurion’s chronometer. 

“You’ve only been asleep for about three or four hours. You ought to rest a while longer; you were asleep on your feet by the time you finished your bath.”

Xhaira had a faint memory of the moments after getting in the bath, sighing when he realized that Auri probably had to put him to bed and clean up his mess. “Sorry.”

Aurion shook his head, his long white hair falling over his shoulder with the movement. He pulled Xhaira closer to him while turning him so that they were chest to chest. “No reason to apologize, sugar.” He brought Xhaira’s right hand to his mouth and kissed his palm. “You know I’m always happy to help you when you need me.” 

Smiling softly, Xhaira moved his face closer to Aurion’s so that their noses touched. “Thank you Auri.” Their kiss was both gentle and hungry, and it wasn’t until he felt his growing erection bump against Aurion that Xhaira realized he wasn’t wearing anything under the sheets. He hesitated for only a moment, contemplating reasons to pull away and clothe himself, but then he tucked himself closer. He wanted Auri to know that he desired him, and he could only hope his soulmate wanted the same. He made a pleased noise when Aurion held him tighter, rubbing his left hand up and down Xhaira’s back, deepening their kiss.

Xhaira was no stranger to his soulmate’s kisses. Despite their chaste lifestyle thus far, they often sought each others’ company for kisses alone. Short and quick ones when one was leaving to attend to other matters, slightly longer ones in the evening when welcoming one another back home. And then there were the occasions similar to this, where they could explore each others’ mouths as they please, with no obligations or interruptions. 

They were flush against each other now, no thoughts of propriety or awkwardness holding them back. Xhaira felt the hand on his back move down, and when Aurion began to gently scratch the base of his tail, he gasped and shivered. He lifted his leg over Aurion’s, pleased to feel his soulmate’s own erection through his pants, and moved his hips to rub against the older man.

Aurion pulled back from the kiss once Xhaira began to grind against him, rubbing his thumb across the younger man’s cheek. “Let’s slow down for a minute. We never really talked about any of...this. I want to know what you are and aren’t comfortable with before we get into it.” He waited for Xhaira’s nod before continuing. “I think it’s pretty obvious that I like to be in control, but if I’m with someone I trust I don’t mind giving that control up. What do you prefer?”

Xhaira flicked his ears and shrugged his shoulders. “Well...I’m not sure. So we can just default to what you prefer and see where it goes?” 

Aurion looked at his soulmate with a raised brow. “Xhaira...do you have any experience with sex?”

Xhaira let out a nervous laugh and worried at his bottom lip. “If you count my own hand as ‘experience’ then I have plenty.” He felt Aurion’s palm run up his hip and caught his breath as the older man leaned forward to nuzzle the crook of his neck, pushing Xhaira onto his back in the process.

“Mmmm...if you have no hesitations then, I’ll take care of you.” At Xhaira’s vocal agreement, Aurion sat up and straddled his mate. Still in his trousers, he made sure that Xhaira’s member wouldn’t rub against him too much, not wanting to prematurely end their first lovemaking.

Leaning down once again, he caught Xhaira’s mouth with his own. He kissed and nibbled and teased his mate until he was whimpering with pleasure. It wasn’t until Xhaira was nearly quivering under him that he rolled off his mate and their bed. 

“Auri? What--” Xhaira was breathless, feeling bereft from Aurion’s sudden retreat. But his soulmate only grinned at him, giving one of Xhaira’s legs a comforting rub before pulling back. Xhaira watched with unhidden lust as Aurion hooked his thumbs in the waist of his pants and pulled them down. Stepping out of the fallen cloth, Aurion reached for the nightstand and opened the bottom drawer, pulling a bottle out. 

Aurion climbed back onto the bed, setting the bottle next to him and situating himself between Xhaira’s legs. “Well, aren’t you lovely.” Aurion gazed down at his mate, taking in all of him. He rubbed his palms up and down the insides of Xhaira’s thighs, firming his touch as his soulmate squirmed under him. 

“Auri...please…” Xhaira nearly felt the need to beg. Even after getting to know Aurion and finding his own pleasure with his soulmate’s name on his lips at his release, it had never been this intense. He hadn’t even climaxed yet, and he felt drunk from pleasure.

Aurion continued to tease the younger man, touching nearly every inch of his skin but the place where Xhaira obviously wanted him to touch. As Xhaira’s hips began to move and he started to beg, Aurion chuckled. “Alright, my love. I’ll give you what you want.” Auri lifted one of Xhaira’s legs, pressing kisses to the insides of his knees. Then he took Xhaira in his hand and stroked him, taking his sweet time in reaching the tip. He rubbed at the head with his thumb, sweeping slow circles while he continued to kiss Xhaira’s thighs. 

Xhaira’s head was spinning. The intensity of the pleasure was more than he thought he could handle. He wouldn’t last much longer, to his disappointment, but then he thought of how he could bring Aurion the same amount of pleasure and shivered with anticipation. 

It only took Aurion several more agonizingly slow strokes to bring Xhaira to his release, the Miqo’te arching his back up from the bed. Aurion kept stroking until Xhaira was spent, in love with the noises his soulmate made. He eventually released his mate’s member and moved up his body as he lay panting. He took his mouth again, reveling in the feel and scent of his mate. Soon though, Aurion felt Xhaira pushing at his hips, and then he was on his back, his own erection yearning for attention. 

As unpracticed in the art of lovemaking as he was, Xhaira still took to him with confidence. He trailed kisses down Aurion’s chest, pausing when he reached his groin. 

“I might...need you to guide me Auri.” Xhaira’s breath whispered over his member. It jumped in response, and all Aurion could do is nod as his soulmate took him into his mouth.

Aurion groaned. It had been a long while since he’d had a lover, but none of them could ever compare to what he felt at this moment. Xhaira attempted to take as much of him in his mouth as possible, flattening his tongue and holding Aurion’s thighs open with strong arms. He readjusted himself so that he could spare a hand to cup Aurion’s sack, and the older man couldn’t help the grunts from the bliss that he was experiencing. 

“A...a little less teeth, sugar. Yeah, that’s good. That’s...hahhh” Aurion knew he wouldn’t last much longer if he let Xhaira continue, and he clenched the sheets with a desperation he hadn’t felt in ages. He pushed down on Xhaira’s shoulders. “That’s enough sugar.” The Miqo’te looked up at him with confusion and worry. “You did...amazing, don’t worry. But I want to be inside of you.”

Xhaira’s ears perked, wiggling with pleasure at Aurion’s words. He crawls back up Aurion’s body, and the older Miqo’te moans with pleasure at tasting himself on his mate’s tongue. Rolling them back over so Xhaira is under him again, Aurion reaches for the lubricant. As he begins to coat his fingers, he looks down at Xhaira.

“I’ll go slow, alright? Just relax, and tell me if you want me to stop or go slower.” Xhaira nodded, letting his legs fall open further as he relaxed his muscles. When he feels the first wet finger against his entrance, he shivers and his tail begins to move unconsciously. Aurion laughs, gently using his other hand to move Xhaira’s tail out of the way. By the time Aurion has two fingers in his mate, that tail has wrapped itself around his arm, and Xhaira’s erection began to grow again. Three fingers found Aurion trying to hold his soulmate still, the low panting and legs movements having turned into uncontrollable writhing.

When it’s apparent that Xhaira is more than ready for him, Aurion removes his fingers, whispering words of love to appease his mate as he readied himself. Moving up and over Xhaira once more, Aurion gently moved his knees higher and kissed him before pressing against his entrance. 

Xhaira whimpered as Auri stretched him. It wasn’t terribly painful, but it wasn’t comfortable either. But before he could dwell on the strangely unpleasant feeling, it gave way to a wave of pleasure. By the time Auri was fully seated inside of him, Xhaira’s entire body was electrified. Aurion didn’t move at first, his face partially hidden in the crook of Xhaira’s neck. But then he pulled back slowly, before ramming himself back inside of Xhaira. It felt  _ sublime _ . He continued at that agonizingly slow pace, and Xhaira nearly claws at his back. “Auri...please. You feel so good. Please, more!”

Growling, Aurion holds himself up on his forearms, hair framing either side of his soulmate’s head, and increases the speed of his thrusts. Every movement pulled the most incredible sounds out of Xhaira, and he felt like he was playing the most beautiful instrument; an instrument whose music only he could hear. 

Aurion angled his hips, and flared his nostrils when Xhaira began to cry out. He bit down on his mate’s shoulder. Not enough to draw blood, but it would certainly leave a mark. Xhaira arched off of the bed again, pleasure shooting through his body as he climaxed again. Aurion began to lose his rhythm, his own release beginning. He grunted and moaned into Xhaira’s shoulder as he spilled inside of him. Spent, he collapsed on top of Xhaira, both of them panting harshly in the aftermath.

After a few moments, Aurion lifts himself up and looks down into Xhaira’s exhausted but very obviously happy face. A moment goes by as they gaze at each other, but then that gentle kiss is back, bringing them down from the high of their lovemaking. As they separate, Aurion can’t help but smile down at him. “You alright sugar? Was I too rough?”

Xhaira shook his head, lifting a hand to tuck some of Aurion’s hair behind his ear. “I’m fine. That was incredible.” Aurion pulled out of him, kissing him once more before getting up from the bed. “I’ll be right back.” He returned momentarily with a wet washcloth and a towel, and Xhaira blushed as he began to clean him up. 

Once satisfied with Xhaira’s cleanliness, Aurion wiped himself down before discarding the towels on the floor and getting back into the bed. He pulled Xhaira onto his chest. As he pulled the sheets back over their bodies, Xhaira pressed his face into the crook of his neck. “Love you Auri.”

“Love you too, sugar.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing and everything changed. And it was all lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took quite a while, but I wanted to make it sound decent. It’s short, but I think that’s all the close of this needed. Thank you to the friend who read through it for me and gave feedback! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

They slept in for a bit longer than usual that morning, and Xhaira felt nothing but delight at waking up skin-to-skin with his soulmate. It was extended when Aurion drew them a bath, and Xhaira was able to finally confirm that there was indeed enough space for the both of them to fit. Although it wouldn’t have mattered much considering that he was pulled into Aurion’s lap as soon as the Keeper was settled in the bathtub. 

Each day after that was the same but...different. Everything they did and everything they said held so much more meaning. The fear of being overwhelming or not having feelings reciprocated had been broken with their newfound intimacy. Before that morning, Aurion always made sure that Xhaira had breakfast on the days he had an early Hunt, regardless of the fact that the Keeper didn’t need to be awake for several hours. But now Xhaira could see how much effort and care was put into that selfless action, and how much Aurion  _ wanted  _ to do that for his soulmate. When Xhaira knew that Aurion had a long day of meetings and a desk piled with paperwork, he made sure that his soulmate’s Council robes were clean and pressed before steeping the Keeper’s favorite morning tea. And while he drank his tea and ate breakfast, Xhaira would begin the task of braiding Aurion’s hair so that the Keeper wouldn’t have to. Aurion always appreciated this from his soulmate, but he was now able to understand how much Xhaira  _ enjoyed  _ helping him on those stressful days. 

Then there were the new interactions and wordless cues. Waking up wrapped around one another, the intertwining of their tails when they sat side-by-side. Xhaira’s favorite cushion being placed next to Aurion’s workspace, so that they’re near each other. Aurion staying at his Council office a little late some nights, so that he and Xhaira can walk home together. A tug at Aurion’s braid in the evenings say “I missed you.” A thumb brushing across Xhaira’s mouth was a silent “I love you.” 

Nothing and everything changed. And it was all lovely. 


End file.
